galacticofandomcom-20200214-history
Shukuko Littlenight
Bio Shukuko is a Hekerin with a good feel for tech and electronics. He was born to two hunters of one of the nomadic tribes on hekeri. As he grew his parents saw that shukuko wasn't well suited to be in the tribe as he was loud when he needed to be quiet, was too adventurous for his own good, and he was very interested in tech that the tribe didn't like. Due to his unstealthy nature and his love towards tech that the tribe considered evil, his father dropped him into the lap of an older Hekerin, a well-traveled trader who was kind to him and took him into a ship waiting nearby. At this time shukuko was the ripe age of 12 and wanted to dive headfirst into life, but the old hekerin stopped him. The man explained that shukuko was under trained, but he could teach the young man how to barter, fix, and build (he also taught shukuko more mundane things such as table manners and how to act when in the presence of important people). Shukuko spent the next 8 years learning until the old man told him that he could finally go do whatever he desired. The old man dropped shukuko off at the closest planet which happened to be endis prime. The old man left him there with a few parting words something like stay safe, don't die, and if you want adventure find a vessel to join. Shukuko smiled and bid the old man farewell, thanking the old crone for all his years of advice and training. after the ship left shukuko quickly put his nose to the grindstone, buying low in bulk then selling it at a hiked price, making quite the name for himself among the locals. This went on for 11 years shukuko trying his best to advance any of his research projects although not being able to do much due to lack of inspiration. Eventually he got fed up with the mundane work and went to the space port to find the vessel that would bring him to the adventure he wanted. Personality Shukuko is a kind man who cares about his fellow mates greatly and is quite eccentric but tends to get way into his projects and is easily distracted by new information or tech. He greatly dislikes people touching his projects, to put it as he would, he doesn't want to have to give credit for any new developments. Appearance Shukuko is a shorter and younger looking man than most his age, him putting it up to breathing in too many chemicals. his hair is shoulder length and black. his hair is usually in some form of disarray unless he's actually planning something important. he wears a long sleeve shirt, slightly loose fitting pants. he also tends to cover himself in equipment belts that are covered in bags filled with an assortment of mechanical and research tools and vials, most empty but he keeps one filled with a weak acidic substance to use as a distraction. Shukuko wears a messenger bag that seemingly carries more than it should although that was most likely due to the shear amount of pockets put onto it. he carries an older looking dagger that is kept in near mint condition on his upper leg in an ornate black sheath. lastly he keeps a model of a ray gun that honestly should be too old to work but Shukuko keeps it in a "working" state. Category:Past Crew